


Twenty- first

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Top!Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lets Sam top for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty- first

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty- first of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Imagine Sammy, when Dean agrees to bottom for the first time. He’s so exited, so nervous and so incredibly turned on! He wants to tease Dean, to make it last, but god, he’s so hard already, leaking and dripping from the tip. Dean is panting too, telling Sam to put his dick in already. And Sam tries, honestly, he tries, but as soon as his cock touches his brother’s ceeks, he can feel his balls tighten and then he is coming, helplessly against Dean’s ass and back. He couldn’t have held back even with a gun pointing at his head, he is shaking and moaning Dean’s name, holding himself up on Dean’s hips, trying not to collapse.


End file.
